Invader Xai: The Life of a Wolf Irken
by Bulba1
Summary: Xai has to overcome the obsticles of being half slaughtering wolf creature a relative of the slaughtering rat people. Not to mention dealing with Red and Purple who are vengeful and jealous of Xai's mother, the new tallest. Not a very good summary.
1. Prolouge: Measuring Day

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Xai and Naizrra.  
  
Prologue: Measuring Day  
  
About year after Zim landed on Earth, it was the time of the irken year when irkens shed their exoskeletons to allow them to grow. Since height determines status in the irken society, all of the irkens gathered on Conventia to measure their new heights.  
  
Purple: Welcome to Conventia! As you all know, today is measurement day, the day where we celebrate how short and pathetic you are compared to us!  
  
Red: Of course, we'll go first so you can all admire our amazing growth skills!  
  
Red strutted through the huge doorway of the violet measuring machine. It whizzed and beeped until a slip of paper slid through an opening in the machine. When Red looked at the paper, the smug grin disappeared from his face.  
  
Purple: (not loud enough for the crowd to hear) Lemme see! (Snatches the paper and reads it aloud) Subject: Red, This year's growth 0.001 inches, Current height: 6 feet, 6.537 inches.  
  
Purple could barely stop laughing at Red's miniscule growth long enough to step into the measuring machine. To Purple's surprise, his growth readout was identically small!  
  
Red: (To audience) Uh, nobody panic. We're just having some err. technical difficulties. (To Purple) What are we gonna do?  
  
Purple: Relax, they don't have to know that we barely grew, especially since we've got our hover belt thingies.  
  
The tallests activated their hover belts and floated about a foot above the stage.  
  
Red: (Calming down) Yeah and we're still taller than all the other short pitiful irkens. Sub-tallest Naizrra would have to grow over three inches to match our mighty tallness.  
  
Purple: (to audience) Excuse the delay. We know the suspense must be killing you.  
  
Red: We both grew 4.102 and are 6 feet and 10.638 inches!  
  
The crowd cheered wildly and the tallests bowed. Next, sub-tallest Naizrra stepped up to the machine. Red and Purple peered over Naizrra's shoulder at her read-out.  
  
Subject: Naizrra This year's growth: 4.09 inches Current height: 6 feet 7.006 inches  
  
Red and Purple eyed each other nervously and turned up the power on their hover belts. Feeling Red's breath on her long, curly antenna, Naizrra turned her head to face the tallests.  
  
Purple: Err, don't mind us. We just wanna see how short and pitiful you are.  
  
Blushing in anger, Naizrra's cheeks turned from pale jade to violet.  
  
Naizrra: (thinking) If they were shorter, I'd think they were complete jerks but they're the tallests so I guess they must be right. Wait a minute.  
  
In one swift motion, two spider legs sprang out of Naizrra's pink spotted pack, slashed through the tallests' hover belts, and neatly folded back inside. Purple and Red fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Red: You dare knock down the tallests!?  
  
A gasp echoed from the crowd as the tallests got to their feet. Even from the audience, it was clear that Naizrra was about a half inch taller than them. She grinned and narrowed her magenta eyes.  
  
Naizrra: No, but I would knock down the sub-tallests.  
  
Speechless, Red and Purple's antennae drooped in shame as they slunk back to the massive.  
  
Purple: (whispering to Red) we will have our revenge.  
  
__________  
  
So what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please be nice. 


	2. DNA

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters on the show. I do own Naizrra, Xai, and the slaughtering wolf creatures.  
  
Chapter 1: DNA  
  
A few months later, Tallest Naizrra, having decided to create a smeet, rode an elevator tube deep beneath Irk's surface to the underground smeet growing area. Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the huge hallway with smeet growth tubes covering every wall. With the exception of the unborn smeets, there were no other irkens around since the birthing process was completely automated.  
  
Finally, Naizrra reached the reached a maroon, cube shaped machine. This is the device that collects DNA from a parent irken and recombines it to create a genome which is unique but still similar to the parent's. This genome is used to create a new smeet. Although irken marriage is rare, the machine can also put together DNA from two parents. Naizrra placed a finger on a plate jutting out from the cube's side.  
  
Machine: Beep, collecting genetic material. Please wait. Beep, collecting complete.  
  
Naizrra removed her hand.  
  
Machine: Processing DNA.  
  
Suddenly, the ringing of an alarm pierced the silence.  
  
Loud speaker: Warning, intruder located in the smeet growing facility!  
  
A vicious, wolf-like beast dashed through the hallway, its indigo fur bristling in fury. The creature bared its yellow fangs pounced toward Naizrra. Thinking fast, Naizrra extended a spider leg and flung it at the creature sending it sailing over the DNA collecting machine. The blade of the spider leg left a deep scratch on the beast's cheek which leaked a drop of greenish blood onto the machine.  
  
Meanwhile, a green smiley face appeared on one of the nearby tubes indicating that the smeet inside was ready to be born.  
  
Naizrra: (To herself) No. Not now  
  
A robot arm cracked open the tube revealing the adorable smeet inside. After attaching a tiny pack the smeet's spine, the robot arm zapped him into consciousness. The wolf beast eyed the little newborn deciding that smaller prey was safer than attacking Naizrra. Oblivious to the danger, the smeet blinked its huge, violet eyes and smiled sweetly at Naizrra and the wolf. Naizrra quickly scooped up the tiny infant and put her hover belt on high power. They zoomed through the maze of hallways with the fearsome wolf chasing close behind.  
  
Smeet: Weeeee, this is fun!  
  
Back at the machine, the drop of the creature's blood slowly dripped onto the DNA collection plate.  
  
Machine: Beep. New DNA detected. Fusing genomes. fusing complete. Processing. smeet genome ready.  
  
A smeet growth tube left the machine through an opening in its side and a robot arm slipped it into an empty slot in the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, the hungry wolf beast had chased Naizrra into dead end. A beep sounded from Naizrra's belt indicating that it was low on power.  
  
Naizrra: Why didn't I recharge this thing before I left? Come on Naizrra, think of something!  
  
She searched for anything that could possibly help her. Her magenta eyes landed on a robot arm which was curled up by the ceiling. Using the last bit of power in her hover belt, Naizrra floated up to it. Naizrra typed some computer code on a keypad beneath the arm. After a few beeps and clicks, it uncurled and pointed to the snarling beast. It zapped the wolf's head as if it were zapping a smeet to life. The now unconscious wolf fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Robot arm: Welcome to life, irken child.  
  
Finally, a pair of irken guards entered the smeet growing facility.  
  
Naizrra: (thinking) Oh, now they show up. (to the guards) I assume you're here for this.  
  
She pointed at the creature sprawled out on the floor  
  
Guard 1: My tallest! Are you hurt?!  
  
Guard 2: Our deepest apologies! This slaughtering wolf creature escaped the experimentation chamber.  
  
Naizrra: Yes, yes I'm fine and so is the smeet.  
  
Noticing the infant for the first time, the guards' faces twisted in disgust at the baby's shortness.  
  
Naizrra: (thinking) I guess I can't expect them to care about the smeet. He is awfully tiny.  
  
The guards carried the slaughtering wolf creature away. Naizrra: (thinking) Come to think of it, why do I care about the little thing, anyway?  
  
As Naizrra helped the smeet down the tube the intelligence programming room, he smiled and waved.  
  
Smeet: Bye-bye, tall lady!  
  
Naizrra smiled despite herself.  
  
Naizrra: Bye, little smeet. _________________________________  
  
I'm so happy I got so many nice reviews and I hope everyone liked chapter 1. 


	3. Welcome to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the show's characters. I do own Naizrra and Xai.  
  
Yes, I finally started writing again. Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers for the feedback (if you're still reading). Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I promise there will be a lot more action in future chapters.  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Life  
  
Several weeks later, a beep sounded from Naizrra's huge transmission screen.  
  
Naizrra: It better not be the sub-tallests complaining about not having enough cheese doodles again.  
  
When she pushed the button, the lime green face of a worker from the smeet birthing area covered the screen.  
  
Naizrra: (very worried) What is it? Is something wrong with my little Xai?  
  
Naizrra knew that the only purpose of workers in the birthing area was to test for genetic defects.  
  
Worker: Well, um... you see... You remember the slaughtering wolf creature that got loose in the birthing facility?  
  
Naizrra: Yes.  
  
Worker: Well... itsDNAgotcrossedwithyoursmeet.  
  
The worker squeezed his crimson eyes shut, terrified of what the Tallest would do to him.  
  
Naizrra: What!? How is that even possible!? How can the genetics of that wolf creature be compatible with irken DNA?  
  
Worker: (Still terrified) W-Well, we r-recently upgraded the DNA machine to only cross g-genetic material that can c-create a smeet that can s-survive. Most of y-your smeet's organs are p-probably either c-completely irken or t-totally wolf creature.  
  
Naizrra: (Trying to regain her composure) Well then, stop your cowering and do a brainwave scan on her.  
  
Worker: Y-you mean you aren't going to banish me?  
  
Naizrra: Of course not; you aren't responsible for the beast's escape. Now, do the brainwave scan on Xai and notify me immediately when you get the results.  
  
Worker: (Saluting) Yes, my Tallest!  
  
Naizrra started pacing frantically as soon as the worker's image flickered off the screen. An hour later, the transmitter finally beeped again.  
  
Worker: Good news, my Tallest! Your smeet's brainwave patterns are normal. In fact, they indicate that she is highly intelligent.  
  
Naizrra tried to disguise her sigh of relief.  
  
Naizrra: Good. Update me if any new information arises.  
  
Worker: Yes ma'am!  
  
As Naizrra pressed the button, the screen flashed and faded to black.  
  
In several months, Naizrra's daughter stirred within her growth tube. As the image on the tube changed to a glowing green smile, the robot arm plucked the smeet's tube from the shelf and zapped her to life. Naizrra, who had been alerted minutes before the child was born, couldn't help but notice how cute her hatchling was. She had large pointed wolf ears on either side of her antennae and a tiny snout protruded from her face. Her body had a covering of fluffy cyan fur.  
  
Xai: I'm... alive?  
  
Xai flicked her bushy tail and peered up at her mother. Naizrra smiled noticing that Xai's huge eyes were the same magenta as her own.  
  
Naizrra: Yes, you're my daughter and your name is Xai.  
  
Xai giggled.  
  
Xai: Xai... I like that.  
  
The hatchling continued to explore the area.  
  
Xai: Wow! I have so many questions. How big is the world? How come I'm furry and you're not? What do all these machines do?  
  
Naizrra: (pointing toward the tube that led to knowledge input center) Slide down that tube and all the knowledge of the irken race will be transferred into your pack.  
  
Hesitating slightly, Xai's curiosity overcame her nervousness and she whooshed down the chute.  
  
Xai: Wheee!  
  
When Xai landed in the tiny room, a robot arm unfolded with a mechanical whirring sound.  
  
Computer voice: Please open your pack, irken child.  
  
One of the rose colored spots on her pack flipped open revealing an electric socket. Xai flinched when the robot arm placed the wire in. She hadn't realized it would hurt but she was too engrossed with the information flowing into her to worry about pain. When the information was finished uploading, the wire slid back into the wall like spaghetti being slurped and Xai's pack snapped shut.  
  
Xai: (to herself) Wow! So I'm an irken and my mother is the leader of our whole empire. Cool!  
  
Computer voice: Please select a uniform color.  
  
Xai noticed a computer screen showing a life-sized image of herself. As she clicked the buttons on a small key pad, it showed her wearing various colored uniforms, much like the machine Zim used to pick his disguise. Like many irkens, Xai chose a magenta uniform matching her eyes. As she stepped on a weight sensitive platform, the door swished open. Naizrra, who had been waiting outside, lovingly scooped up her daughter and carried her to the teleporter leading to the massive. 


	4. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show, Invader Zim. I only own Naizrra and Xai.  
  
Well, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I'm posting this one anyway. Hopefully it's interesting enough to earn some feedback.  
  
Chapter 3: First Impressions  
  
Exploring her new home, the newborn Xai wandered through the massive. Since the ship was designed for the tallest and the irken elites, the doors, windows and ceilings towered above the tiny smeet. Xai's pointed ear twitched as her acute hearing picked up the voices of the sub- tallests.  
  
Red: I'm never going to get used to this walking everywhere.  
  
Purple: Yeah, and not being able to spend the tax monies on cheese fries.  
  
They turned the corner and noticed Xai.  
  
Xai: Hi, I'm Xai. You're the sub- tallests right?  
  
Red: Oh, great. Naizrra's little mutant was born.  
  
Purple: I can't believe she wants to let that pipsqueak rodent to live on the Massive with the irken elite!  
  
Xai: Hey! Quit being mean! And by the way, I'm not a mutant. I'm a hybrid. Or are you too stupid to know the difference?  
  
Red: How dare you talk like that to us! We're five times your tiny height!  
  
Purple: Don't you know you're supposed respect your tallers?  
  
Xai thought about this and remembered the uploaded information she had received about irken hierarchy. However, she realized there was no information on exactly why tall people were so superior and Xai wasn't about to obey these jerks without a reason.  
  
Xai: No way! You're mean and stupid and I wouldn't respect you if you were a mile high!  
  
Red: Why you insolent little rat thing!  
  
Red kicked Xai sending her sailing into the nearest wall with a clang. A fury began to boil from within her. The young hybrid dropped on all fours and bared her fangs. All of her thoughts and common sense receded to the deepest corner of her mind as she was flooded with anger. With what little rationality Xai still had, she dully wondered why she suddenly became so enraged but that couldn't stop her from attacking. Claws extended, Xai pounced on Red pinning him to the floor. Purple could only gaze in awe.  
  
Red: Stop staring and help me, you idiot!  
  
Purple snapped back to awareness and yanked Xai from his partner. She thrashed wildly, shredding purple's sleeves and leaving deep claw marks in his arm. The snarling ball of claws and fury clamped her jaws on Purple's arm forcing him to drop her. Xai kicked her hind paws at Purple's leg and knocked him to the floor. She then lunged at Red a second time landing on his chest. She opened her jaws around his throat but she hesitated. Xai still had enough control to keep from actually killing them. Instead, she raised her paw and slashed at Red's face.  
  
Suddenly, Naizrra zoomed over with her hover belt.  
  
Naizrra: Xai! What are you doing!?  
  
The rage faded from Xai's face.  
  
Xai: Mother?  
  
She climbed off Red.  
  
Xai: Was that me? I... I don't know what happened. (to the sub- tallests) I'm so sorry.  
  
Purple: Sorry? ... You're sorry!?  
  
Red: We're gonna sue you for all the monies you own, Tallest Naizrra!  
  
Naizrra: You're fine. Just go rest in your healing pods and you'll be restored by morning.  
  
Naizrra carried Xai to her quarters and sat her on the edge of her sleep pod.  
  
Naizrra: Xai, what happened back there?  
  
Xai: I'm not sure. I didn't want to hurt those jerks but when Red kicked me, I got scared and angry and something... snapped. It was like... like I wasn't me anymore.  
  
Naizrra: Hmm, I was afraid of this. When you felt threatened, your wolf instincts must've taken over.  
  
Xai hung her head.  
  
Xai: Yes, I suppose that makes sense. It's just... those sub- tallests were such big meanies.  
  
Naizrra jerked her head to face her daughter . Naizrra: Xai! They're taller than you! Didn't the knowledge upload teach you to respect superiors or was there some sort of glitch?  
  
Xai: Well, yes, I think there could've been a glitch. It did say to respect tall people but it never said WHY they're so superior.  
  
Naizrra: Xai, you silly hatchling, taller irkens are just better than short ones. Why else would I, the tallest irken alive, be the leader of the empire?  
  
Xai: Mom, that doesn't make any sense. You're a good leader but it's not because you're tall. C'mon don't you think those sub- tallests are jerks?  
  
Naizrra: Well, yes, and I can think that because I am taller than them.  
  
Xai: You used to be shorter, right? Are you telling me that they were smarter, nicer or any less... jerkish before you grew?  
  
Naizrra: Well... I... *sigh* You just can't understand because you must not have inherited that irken instinct. Get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow.  
  
Naizrra left the room.  
  
Xai: Maybe that's true, but should we really base our society on nothing but an instinct?  
  
Naizrra shut the door without replying.  
  
Naizrra: (Thinking) Maybe... no, Xai's just being silly. It's obvious that height means superiority. 


	5. Not so Warm Welcomes

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I do own Xai and Naizrra.

Chapter 4: Not so Warm Welcomes

As Xai awakened the next morning, she heard a beep from the transmission screen beside her bed. She clicked the button and a one-eyed announcement droid flickered onto the monitor.

Announcer: Attention newborn smeets. Please report to the academy in five minutes for your first day of training.

Xai: Cool!

Deactivating her computer, the young irken hopped out of bed. She dashed through the massive toward the teleporter almost slamming into her mother.

Naizrra: Xai, wait.

Xai: Mom, I'm gonna be late for the first day of training.

Naizrra: It's just, the other smeets have never seen a hybrid before. They might make fun of you.

Xai: Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine.

Naizrra: Well, if you're sure. Just promise you'll respect your tallers.

Xai rolled her eyes (although it was barely noticeable since irkens don't have pupils).

Xai: Yeah, yeah okay. I gotta go, bye

She clicked a few buttons on the teleporter keypad and disappeared with a whoosh. When she arrived at the training academy, she noticed that the hall was empty.

Xai: (thinking, starting to panic) Where are all the other smeets? Could this be the wrong place? The announcement said to come here, didn't it?

Xai glanced at a huge digital clock built into the blue-grey wall.

Xai: (Thinking) Only a minute left!

Hearing the crackle of the loud speaker, Xai perked up her ears.

Announcer: Attention, newborn smeets, please report to the auditorium. I repeat, please report to the auditorium.

Checking a map on the wall, Xai headed toward the auditorium. She released her spider legs. Since she hadn't used them before, Xai scuttled awkwardly down the hallway. Just as the meeting was starting, the young smeet stumbled into the auditorium doorway. Quickly folding up her spider legs, Xai took a seat in the back.

Some of the smeets next to her stared.

Xai: What?

Before they could answer, a professor stepped onto the stage.

Professor: Attention, newborn smeets.

The chatter from the crowd silenced.

Professor: You are here today to choose your future careers. Choose carefully because this is what you'll dedicate your entire lives to.

The professor described various irken jobs. When he was finished, Xai knew instantly what she wanted to be.

Xai: (thinking) Wow, exploring distant planets and battling evil aliens. I wanna be an invader!

Xai and the other future invaders headed to their training classroom. Xai noticed two of the smeets who had stared at her in the auditorium. Glancing at Xai, they whispered to each other and snickered.

Xai: Why do you keep staring at me? (sarcastically) Did you blow an ocular implant or are you just being jerks?

Noza, the taller of the two, turned to face Xai. She was a thin female smeet about an inch taller than Xai. She would've been pretty cute if her amber eyes weren't narrowed in disgust.

Noza: (sneering) This is an academy for members of the proud irken race. Inferior little mutant puppies don't belong here. Right, Tox?

Noza turned to her friend, a lavender-eyed male who was slightly shorter than Xai.

Tox: Yeah, mutant. Why don't you go to the experimentation lab where you belong?

Xai: I'm not a mutant puppy! I'm just as irken as anyone else! Besides, you're shorter than me. Doesn't that mean you're supposed to be nice to me or something?

Tox: I only respect tall IRKENS. You're just an animal.

Xai snarled involuntarily. It took all her will power to keep from dropping on all fours and lunging at Tox.

Noza: Aw, what's wrong? Does the little puppy need a walkie?

If Xai stayed much longer, she would lose control like she had with the sub-tallests. She turned and dashed toward the invaders' classroom.

Tox: That's right, run like the scared little puppy you are!

Noza: Look at the pathetic mutant. She can't even run normally!

The entire class started laughing. Realizing that she had been running on all fours, Xai stood up and faced them.

Xai: Stop laughing! You can't laugh at me! I'm Tallest Naizrra's daughter!

A red eyed smeet: Don't lie about the tallest!

Tox: Yeah, the almighty Naizrra could never have a filthy mutant like you for a daughter.

Xai: Fine! Believe what you want!

Careful to remain on her hind legs, Xai stormed off to class. It was just as well that they didn't believe her; Xai could solve her own problems without using her mother's reputation.

The violet door to the level 1 invader training room whooshed open. Xai flopped into a computer desk in the second row and hid her head behind the attached monitor screen.

Xai: (thinking) Those meanies! What in the universe is wrong with them!? I never did anything to bother them!

Xai glanced at the side wall which was plastered with posters of famous invaders.

Xai: (thinking) I'll show them! I'm gonna be a great invader just like Invader Zig and Invader Tor!

Sorry for the delay but chapter 4 is finally done. Please review if you liked it.


	6. The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim but I do own Xai, Naizrra and sorfian enhanced steel.

Chapter 5: The Training Begins

After sulking for about a minute, Xai heard the classroom door whoosh open. As the chattering mass of smeets entered, Noza sneered at furry hybrid.

Noza: Oh, look, everybody. It's still here. I hoped the little _mutant_ went back to its experimentation cage.

The rest of the class snickered as Xai returned Noza's glare.

Xai: Oh, yeah!? Well, I'd rather be a hybrid than a stupid jerk like you!

Before Noza could retaliate, the amber-eyed teacher strolled into the room. He was pretty short by adult standards but he towered over the tiny smeets. The class immediately sat at down at the computer desks.

Teacher Dif: Welcome to level 1 invader training, class. My name is teacher Dif. Now, we'll start with attendance.

After taking down the names of the students, Teacher Dif lectured on how to use a ray gun.

Teacher Dif: Now, this dial sets the power level of the laser. Level one gives a mild shock while level ten is powerful enough to melt sorfian enhanced steel. The higher you set the power, the more it drains the battery so don't overdo it in battle. Any questions?

The class continued to gaze silently at the teacher.

Teacher Dif: Good. Please line up to receive your ray guns.

The class assembled a line behind a box of indigo blasters.

A lavender-eyed smeet: Teacher Dif, are those _real_ lasers?

Teacher Dif: Yes, these standard issue ray guns should last you through all your conquests, as long as you don't lose them.

Watching her reflection in the metallic violet wall, Xai posed with her new laser.

Tox: Ooh, look at the mighty _invader_.

Xai whipped around, barely able to stifle the urge to slash Tox's eyes out.

Xai: Why don't you just leave me alone already!?

Teacher Dif: Settle down, class. It's time for your first laser battle. The first irken to hit their partner ten times wins extra credit points. Now, remember to keep your lasers set to level 1 because setting it too high could injure or even kill your partner! Everyone get into pairs, please.

Xai: (to Tox) I betcha I could beat you easy, you big jerk!

Tox: No way I'm gonna lose to a mutant!

Xai's magenta eyes narrowed into a glare

Xai: Bring it on!

Tox shot a beam at Xai but she leapt over her foe dodging the attack. Xai tried to blast Tox from behind but he spun around and darted out of the way. Managing to land a couple shots, Tox was distracted just long enough for Xai to attack. After struggling for a few minutes, the two smeets had sustained seven hits each.

Tox: (panting) You're not too bad... for a hideous mutated beast.

Xai: I'm so sick of this!

The irate hybrid dropped onto her front paws releasing her weapon. Barely able to speak, she half hissed her words.

Xai:... I... am... not... a mutant...!

Xai completely forgot about the laser battle in her fury. Her fearsome snarl revealed needle-sharp fangs which glistened in classroom's harsh lighting. Xai pounced but was knocked away by a laser bolt. Leaping to her paws, Xai made to sink her claws into Tox's face. Suddenly, she stopped.

Xai: (thinking to herself) Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! You have to regain control!

Disoriented, Xai hesitated just long enough for Tox to hit her again. She fell to the floor once more.

Xai: (thinking) The laser battle! I gotta win!

Tox took aim again and Xai knew her only chance was to jump out of the way with her spider legs. Still having trouble controlling them, she barely managed to roll out awkwardly to the side. The laser zipped passed, less than an inch from grazing her right antenna. Xai thought to counter attack but her laser was lying on the floor just out of reach. Tox was taking aim again. Thinking fast, the young hybrid noticed her reflection in the spider leg still jutting from the pack. A confident sneer spread across her lips. Within the split second it took for Tox to pull the trigger, Xai grabbed the spider leg and shoved it in front of the blast. The bolt of pure energy ricocheted off the reflective blade and whizzed back toward Tox. The hit startled Tox just long enough for Xai to snatch her laser and shoot him twice more. On impact, a faint sizzle cut through the air. The pain of Tox's defeat magnified the light sting of the laser.

Xai: (Beaming in triumph) Yeah, you lost to a 'mutant'

_---------------------------------------------_

I know this chapter is a little short but at least I finally managed to update again. Please review if you enjoyed it.


	7. Target Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any characters from the show.

* * *

Chapter 6: Target Practice

Teacher Dif turned to Xai who couldn't keep her lips from curling into a smug grin.

Teacher Dif: Congratulations, you've earned 15 extra credit points. Now you and Tox can sit and watch while the last few smeets finish up.

Most of the class was seated in the computer desks watching the last three pairs still locked in battle. Xai skipped to her desk and rested her head in her sea green paws. A minute later, her ears twitched at the sound of mumbling.

Noza: (Under her breath) This is so boring! There's gotta be something fun to do around here.

Glancing at her laser, a cruel smirk formed on Noza's face. She aimed at Koj, a particularly tiny, azure-eyed smeet. He was so short that his toes barely scraped the ground as he swung his legs under the chair. Noza fired making Koj yelp in surprise.

Noza: (Snickering maliciously) That's funny! Hey, scrawny, stand by that wall and hold still.

Antennae drooping, Koj did as he was told.

Noza: C'mon, Tox, let's see which one of us can make this runt cry first!

Tox: Okay!

Tox darted over and they let flow a barrage of laser bolts at the tiny cringing smeet.

Noza: Let's see what happens when we turn the power up to level four!

Tox: I dunno, Noza, we might really hurt him.

Noza: What do we care? Or would you rather I use _you_ for target practice?

Tox: Relax, it's not like I _care_ what happens to that pathetic runt. I'm just afraid we might get in trouble.

Noza: Good Point. We'll leave it at level three then.

Meanwhile, Xai was watching the whole thing. Seeing them torment Koj infuriated her almost as much as being teased, herself.

Xai: (Thinking) What is wrong with those morons! And why doesn't that kid stand up for himself? He's not even trying to dodge. At least when they bully me _I_ can fight back.

She wondered if she should tell Teacher Dif but was afraid that she would be mocked as a tattletale. After all, it wasn't her fight and Koj never asked for her help. She didn't even know the guy.

Just then, Koj looked toward her, his eyes quivering through a layer of tears.

Xai: Teacher Dif!

Teacher Dif ambled over from the other side of the classroom.

Teacher Dif: Now, Xai, you know that when you want my attention you are to wiggle your antennae and wait to be called on.

Of course, his back had been turned so there was no way Dif could have seen Xai's antennae but she decided it wasn't worth mentioning. She sighed and swished her coiled feelers.

Teacher Dif: Yes, what is it?

Xai: (pointing toward Koj) Noza and Tox are hurting that kid.

Dif turned to Noza.

Teacher Dif: Noza, are you and Tox shooting lasers at Koj?

Noza bit her lip apologetically.

Noza: Urr... kinda.

Teacher Dif: And what level are your lasers set at?

Noza and Tox: Three.

Teacher Dif: Hmm... that's probably not high enough to do any permanent damage. Go right ahead.

Xai: (to Teacher Dif) Wha...? You mean you're not gonna stop them?

Teacher Dif: (shrugging) They're taller than Koj.

Tox stuck out his worm-like tongue while Xai blinked in astonishment.

Xai: (Shouting) Aarrrg! Is there anyone, _anyone_ at all on this planet, who isn't either a bullying slime ball or a COMPLETE IDIOT?

Teacher Dif: Now, now, use your indoor voice, Xai.

Dif returned to refereeing the final laser battle across the room while Noza took aim at Koj. Xai dug her claws into her palms and gritted her teeth.

Xai: (To Noza and Tox) You know what you morons gotta do?

Noza: (Aiming at Xai) Get a second target?

Xai: (Not intimidated) No. You gotta go to the mechanic and get your laser guns fixed.

Tox: But our lasers aren't bro...

With lightning speed fueled by her rage, Xai snatched their guns and slammed them down onto the floor. The blow pounded huge dents into the weapons' protective shells.

Tox: Hey!

Tox silenced as he noticed Xai's glaring eyes smoldering like two crimson embers.

Tox: Err... we'll just be going to the mechanic to get our lasers fixed.

Tox dashed for the door while Noza strolled behind. She looked back at Xai.

Noza: This isn't over, mutant.

Xai turned to Koj.

Koj: But... why would you help a tiny runt like me?

Xai: Gee, I was expecting something more along the lines of a 'thank you'. But seriously, I did it because I know what it's like to be mocked for the way you were born. I don't care how short you are, people just shouldn't treat you like that. Think about it. Does height really matter all that much?

Koj: Well, of course it matters! Short people like me are weak and stupid.

Xai: Oh, really? Why? What does one thing have to do with the other?

Koj: Well... because... I dunno. That's just the way it is. You're weird.

Koj started towards his desk but then paused and smiled at Xai.

Koj: Thanks.

Teacher Dif: Xai, Koj, get back to your seats. The next lesson is about to begin.

For the rest of the afternoon, Teacher Dif droned on about Irken history. Once class ended, an exhausted Xai hurried to the teleporter. As the bright glow of teleportation beam enveloped her, Xai felt a sharp pain in her tail. Fearing the worst, Xai yelped in panic. What if her tail got caught in the machine? What if it got cut off? The light faded and Xai was startled to find herself still in the academy. Then, she found the source of the pain; Noza had stomped on her tail.

Noza: (with false kindness) Oh, was that your tail? I'm sorry. I thought you were being attacked by a furry, green space worm.

The rest of the class laughed. After a trying day, Xai was too exasperated to respond. She reset the teleporter and muttered to herself as the laughter faded.

Xai: I hate being a hybrid.

* * *

Yep I finally updated again. Well, what do you think? Let me know if you think Xai is a believable character. 


	8. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the cartoon, Invader Zim. I do own Naizrra, Xai, and her classmates.

Chapter 7: Denial

Irken smeets grow faster than human children so, after five years, Xai and her classmates were the equivalent of human nine or ten year olds. Xai had nearly tripled her meager size and now stood at about three feet tall, among the tallest of her invader class. Her cute, puppy face had also matured a bit. Xai's button nose had grown into an elegant canine snout and her cherry-colored eyes didn't seem as large.

Xai jolted upright from her sleep pod.

Xai: (to herself) Oh darn it! (Aloud) Computer, output variable 'date'

Computer: The 38th day of Zookinary, year, 3-0-9-6-8

Xai: Oh man, I was supposed to be at the academy early today! What use is the ability to wake up at will when you forget what day it is?

Xai dashed through the Massive on her spider legs (which she now learned to use properly) causing a breeze to whip past her mother's antennae. She turned.

Naizrra: Xai, where are you rushing off to so early?

Xai hopped to the floor letting her spider legs trail behind her.

Xai: I don't have time to talk! The field trip's today!

She lifted her spider legs to leave.

Naizrra: (in a military tone) Invader Trainee Xai! I order you to consume your daily breakfast foods!

Xai: (in the same tone) Yes, my Tallest! I obey!

She dashed through the dining hall pausing just long enough to devour a nutrient bar.

Xai: Requesting permission to egress.

Naizrra's expression softened with a hint of pride as she gazed downward at the future invader.

Naizrra: Dismissed.

Still dangling from their pack, Xai's spider legs electrified, gracefully swinging beneath her body. The clink of metal against metal quickened to a buzz as Xai sped toward the teleporters. She nearly barreled into the sub-tallests heading in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, she raced past too quickly to hear their conversation.

Red: I can't _believe_ the Tallest has kept that little beast around for all these years.

Purple: If only we could get _rid_ of her somehow.

Red: Yeah, but even if we killed Xai, we'd still have Naizrra breathing down our necks.

Purple: No, you idiot! I meant we get rid of the Tall... Wait a sec. You're a genius, Red!

Red: You just realized that now?

Purple: Listen, with all the security around, we could never get away with killing the Tallest but if we stamp out that little rat then poor 'mommy' will too preoccupied to run an empire. We'll be able to take control and no one will ever know.

They laughed menacingly.

Meanwhile in the teleportation room, Xai's ear twitched. She thought she had heard cackling in the distance.

Xai: (Thinking) I wonder what they're laughing about? Oh, well. Whatever those jelly brains are up to, I don't have time for it now.

Xai _had_ learned the importance of respecting her tallers but she made special exception for the 'jelly brains'. Tall or short, they were clearly idiots.

Tapping the keypad, Xai waited for the glaring light to transport her. She didn't even wait for the spots to clear from her eyes to dash into the hallway. Xai raced at full sprint into the level 3 training room, skidding to a stop at one of the tables in the back. Also sitting at the table were Koj, who had grown a lot but was still one of the shortest in the class, and two other smeets. The tallest of the group, a ruby-eyed female named Kari turned smiled at the lupine irken with an air of friendly condescension. With barest hint of disdain, Xai extended the formal greeting for a taller friend.

Xai: Requesting to make your acquaintance!

Kari: Granted. … Is something wrong, Short-stuff?

Xai: (brightening) No, everything's fine.

Yes, everything was great. Xai had made it to class on time and she was going on a cool field trip. She was no longer the naïve outcast she was as a newborn… but at what cost? No…no every thing was just FINE. She had great friends. Of course, Narz and Koj were always sucking up to her and Kari kept acting all superior all the time. That was to be expected though, because of their respective heights. It was the natural order of things. It was fine. Just… fine…  
Narz, a shorter male with rose-colored eyes, looked up from typing on a mechanical notepad.

Narz: What'cha looking at, Xai?... Xai? … XAI!

Snapped out of her reverie, Xai groped for an excuse. Her eyes darted to Narz's notepad.

Xai: Oh!... I was just wondering where I put my notepad. Have you guys seen it anywhere?

Kari: (in a know-it-all tone) It's _right_ on your computer desk, Xai. You know you really should get more organized. You remember what Teacher Veer said (mimicking the teacher's high-pitched voice) 'Now students, you all must be on time and prepared for the chemical analysis lab or you will not be allowed to participate in the field trip'.

Koj: You sound just like her. (to Xai) I'll get your notepad for you.

Xai: You don't ha-

Koj was already scurrying toward Xai's desk. With a bit too much enthusiasm, he snapped up the machine and tossed it back to Xai.

Xai: You know, I could've just as easily walked over and got it myself.

All three faces turned toward Xai, shocked that such a tall smeet would suggest doing such a menial task.

Xai: Erm, never mind. Thanks Koj. (changing the subject) Hey Koj, how come you guys in the armada training division are in this lab?

There are three classes of invaders: scouts like Zim who probe the planet for weaknesses, ground warriors who use stealth to destroy strategic locations, and armada pilots who directly attack the weakened planet's forces. Smeets in level 3 training choose which class to train for in addition to the standard invader curriculum.

Narz: Yeah, what does a voot pilot need to know about chemicals?

Koj: I dunno. I think my teacher said something about how we need to learn how stuff in a planets' atmosphere affects our ships.

Xai: (relieved that they forgot about her weird behavior) Yeah that makes sense.

Just then, the mechanical door swished open and the chattering of voices petered into silent attention. The teacher sauntered in, ruby eyes narrowed with authority. Teacher Veer was a moderately tall female with antennae slicked backwards.

Teacher Veer: Greetings class. Now, extend your syringe tubes.

Each smeet released a thin tube from its pack, made from the same metal as the spider legs.

Teacher Veer: Good. You'll find a beaker of clear liquid in each of your drawers. Carefully place it on the table in front of you. Now, we're going to practice our chemical analysis drills. Do you all remember what to do?

Smeets: (all at once, in monotone) Yes, Teacher Veer.

Xai's eyes glazed over, her mind drifting elsewhere. She had done this drill a dectillion times. She wasn't in the mood and it was becoming harder by the day to quiet her troubled mind. With a sigh, the hybrid pup dipped her needle into the fluid, sucking it into the core of her pack. Suddenly, her fur, once limp with exasperation, sprang on end. Kari looked up at the startled Xai.

Kari: Pfft, you _didn't_ just inject that stuff into your bloodstream, did you?

Xai: (Calming down) Uh-huh

Xai smoothed down her cheeks, partially to get her fur back into place but mostly to hide the lavender blush spreading over her face. And of course, Teacher Veer just _had_ to be looking toward their table at that moment.

Teacher Veer: Xai! An invader can't afford to make mistakes like that. If this were a _real_ mission, that chemical could've been poisonous. Do you know what would happen if you let H2O into your system?

Xai: (Trying to save face) H2O or dihydrogen-monoxide can dissolve irken tissues and short out a pack's electric circuitry.

Teacher Veer: Correct, so you must keep your mind on your work.

Xai: (Saluting) Yes sir.

Xai lowered her eyes toward the beaker, hoping the teacher would move on. She breathed a sigh of relief when the instructor paced toward Noza's table.

Teacher Veer: Noza, can you identify the substance for the class?

Noxa: (with a saccharine smile) Bromine, sir.

Her mocking sideways glance was not lost on Xai. She twitched her antennae in a gesture equivalent to eye rolling.

Xai: (mumbling, barely audible) 'Bromine, sir.' It's _always_ bromine. I'll bet the little weasel just guessed.

Narz: Are you alright Xai? You haven't been yourself today.

Xai: (thinking) Pfft, no one is ever their self anymore.


End file.
